A polymeric blend containing polycarbonate and chlorinated polyethylene forms a useful composition for molding purposes. Such a composition is particularly desirable when an ethylenically unsaturated monomer is graft polymerized to the chlorinated polyethylene, when the composition also contains another molding polymer such as an epoxy resin or a polyester, when the composition also contains additives which impart flame or ignition resistance, when the composition also contains a vinyl aromatic/vinyl nitrile copolymer containing a high level of vinyl nitrile compound, or when the composition also contains additives which impart stability against thermal degradation.